Loving fairy tale
by Animelover577
Summary: Fairy tail AU! Dean Winchester loves his brother Sam more than anything in the world. He loves him so much that he was willing to give up his life for him. And it just so happens that he must give up his freedom to a beast in exchange for Sam life. Can Dean actually last with the hot headed beast?


Animelover577 here! Ok so I'm literally obsessed with Dean and Castiel. So I just couldn't help but write my own story. It's set around the Fairy tails beauty and the beast and Cinderella. I will probably add more parts of other story's but for now it's centered around these story's.

Also important note!

If you happen to be reading my Hannibal story "awkward and merciless" do not worry I have not given up on it. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write it before it went away. So I will write both of them and update as often as I can.

()x()x()x()x()()x()x()x()x()

The moment Sam Winchester was born Dean knew he would be his whole world. He was the cutest thing his four year old self had ever seen. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel and his little head was covered with soft brown hair. Dean was inseparable from Sam,much to his mother and fathers amusement. They were not a rich family but that didn't matter to them, especially Dean who loved the way his family was. But that all changed on one rainy winters day.

It had been a freak accident. One that had taken the life of John Winchester. He had gone out to buy thread for his wife that she needed to repair the boys clothes.

A wagon had been going to fast and when it turned the corner, slipped in the mud and went sliding and skidding towards the unsuspecting John. He had died on impact as the carriage had crushed his lungs, killing him instantly.

Mary was distraught with grief. Sam was only a small child at the age of 7 and could not comprehend yet why daddy wasn't coming back. But Dean was 11 years of age and knew perfectly well his father wasn't coming back and he must become the man of the house.

As Mary slowly overcame her grief she worked non stop to support her boys. But she was stopped by a Dean who made her realize that she still needed to raise and care for Sam. And so it was that Dean took on the responsibility of bringing in the family income and to this day slaved away in the fields.

()x()x()x()x()()x()x()x()x()

8 years later

The breeze that wafted throughout the village was warm but with a slight chilly bite to it. Alerting the villagers that winter was approaching soon. The trees had long already shed their orange,yellow and red leaves. Painting the ground a beautiful swirl of colors. Children ran through the leaves laughing and delighting in the crunchy noise the leaves made.

Women began to plan for all the delicious winter dishes they would make. Such as pumpkin pie which the town happened to love. Men begin to plan what game they would cook first as hunting had been done and meat stored away for the winter.

And out in the fields just finishing up for the season and going home to rest was Dean.

The crops had been very well off this year leaving all the young men who worked in the fields scrambling to finish harvesting the fields in time to store the food away for winter. They had just finished that very day and were all looking forward to a well deserved rest in winter from the laboring in the fields.

Dean was especially excited because it meant he would finally have some time to himself and also he would be home more often to take care of his mother.

Mary had caught some sort of sickness two winters ago. It was cure-able but they just couldn't afford to pay for the medicine that would cure it. And it was starting to take a toll on Mary's body, having to try and fight it while working to provide for the family was starting to kill her.

And that was so something Sam Winchester could not stand for. He would get the money to help his mother at all costs. And it was with that resolution that Sam made the biggest mistake of his life.

As Dean entered the small house that his family inhabited every since his fathers death, he smelled the sweet smell of a apple pie. He absolutely loved pie! If he could he would eat it for the rest of his life. But that was just being unrealistic.

"Hello Sweet pea!" Mary's voice echoed around the corner as she poked her head around while wiping her hands on her apron.

Dean playfully rolled his eyes at his mother favorite nickname for him. No matter how old he was, no matter if he was 7 or 20 she would always call him that.

As Mary went back her work Dean examined his mother closely. He could see that she was becoming paler, her eyes were red with fatigue and her breath was coming out in little wheezes. Not doubt from all the coughing she did. She was getting worse ever day and Dean knew if he didn't get more money soon she would be beyond help.

Seating himself in one of the kitchen chairs to take off his boots, Dean looked around for Sam. Not seeing him anywhere or hearing him, he looked to his mother.

"Where's Sam?"

"Hmmm, oh he went out to mess around with Kevin" Mary's answered distractedly as she checked on the pie.

Chucking to himself Dean resumed unlacing his right boot. "Good old Kevin huh? Can always count on him to watch after Sam."

As if right on queue Kevin burst through the front door. Sweat was poring down his face, his breath came out in ragged puffs, his face was a mask of pure terror and panic.

"He took him!" Kevin all but screamed at Dean and Mary hysterically.

"Wow, wow slow down Kevin!" Dean held up his hands as Mary's rushed over helping Kevin him a chair while handing him a glass of water.

As Kevin took a huge gulp of water and collected himself, Dean laced up his boot again. Knowing that whatever Kevin was talking about wasn't good and he needed to be ready to leave at a moments notice.

Finally catching his breath Kevin began explain.

" I told him not to! But he wouldn't listen. He said that he needed the money for medicine. So he broke in to the castle and tried to steal some of the valuable stuff. But he was caught and dragged off! I ran here as fast as I could! You have to help him! I don't know what he'll do to him!" Kevin was all but crying hysterically now.

"It's ok Kevin," Mary soothed "who are you talking about anyway?" She questioned. But Dean didn't need to hear the answer. He already knew who Kevin was referring to.

"Sam! He went to the forbidden castle and tried to steal some of the stuff. But the owner caught him and dragged him away! I managed to get away without being seen and I ran here!" Kevin yelled as hot tears of panic ran down his face.

Mary's face instantly paled as she all but froze in place. A look of pure horror painted across her face. And Dean?

Rage was the first emotion that crossed his mind then followed by sadness,disappointment, exasperation and then just pure terror.

The castle was notorious for being mysterious and dangerous. It was rumored that a monster lived there and nobody dared approach the castle. The prince of the castle was rarely ever seen for he hated leaving the castle and was rumored to have a nasty temper. If Sam was taken by the same master this was not going to end well.

Finally snapping out of her shock Mary looked up at her son with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe this had happened. What were they going to do?

Glancing at his mother Dean answered her unspoken question.

"Kevin stay here with my mother and rest. I'm going to go see what I can do to get Sam back."

Kevin shakily nodded his head in understanding while Mary followed Dean to the door.

"Please be careful Dean!" Mary latched onto his arm while looking up at her son with worry.

Carefully un latching her hand from his arm he held her hand in his while smiling down at her. "Don't worry mom. I'll be careful and I'll get Sammy back."

Reluctantly watching her son go, Mary couldn't help but have a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

()x()x()x()x()()x()x()x()x()

Dean took the fastest route through the forest that surrounded the castle. The forest was very old and dark. It housed wolfs that would tear you apart in a instant. But lucky just as long as you stayed on the path and traveled during the day they wouldn't bother you. And Dean wasn't stupid so he didn't stray from the path and there was still a good 3 hours left of day light.

As Dean neared the castle he had a growing sense of dread welling up in his gut. What if the master of the castle decided to not give Sam back? What if he had already turned him in to the authority's or worse?!

As Dean was to wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the upcoming castle until he was right in front of it.

Dean let out a high whistle as regarded the gargantuan castle in front of him.

It was a deep gray color with huge towers and freighting gargoyles. The courtyard was surprisingly well kept. Their were ominous shadows in the windows that gave him the feeling of being watched. All in all it was a terribly creepy place.

But no matter how creepy it was Dean would muster up his courage and go in. He needed to save Sam at any cost.

As Dean entered through the giant gates and to the front door his sense of being watched grew even more. Just what exactly was in this castle.

Dean arrived at the huge,dark,doors contemplating knocking but decided against it. Maybe if he was lucky he could sneak in unnoticed and retrieve Sam without incident.

Much to Deans surprise when he gently pushed open the door, a rush of cold air hit him. It was freaking freezing in their! How could anybody live like this?

He carefully slipped inside and looked at his settings. It was to dark inside to see as their were no candles except for one lone candelabra on a dusty table along with a dusty clock.

Dean could vaguely see a stairway leading upstairs and another one leading below stairs. Tones of hallways branched off in general directions. And other smaller staircase led up into towers. How the hell was Dean suppose to find Sam in this maze if a castle.

As Dean stood their contemplating which way to go he heard a lazy voice speak up.

"I suppose you're looking for the brat?" Dean wheeled around in panic. Not seeing anyone he began to become increasingly creeped out and questioned if he was crazy.

"Who said that?!"

"Over here!" Another snarky voice spoke up from over by the dusty table.

Cautiously walking over, Dean peered into the darkness.

"Who's There?" He questioned into the darkness.

"Ugh he's a dumb one." The same snarky voice said but this time it was right below him.

Looking down Dean was confronted with some truly strange shit. Below him was the same clock and candelabra but instead of just sitting there. They were looking up at him. The candelabra was yawning lazily while the clock starred up at him impatiently with his hands on his hips.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing until the candelabra spoke up. "Well don't just stand there staring with your mouth hanging open."

Dean let out a startled yelp followed by a string of curses as he tripped over the end of the table and fell on his butt.

"How graceful" the candelabra sarcastically mocked as it climbed down from the table and hoped over to Dean.

"Y-you c-c-can talk?" Dean stuttered in a shell shocked voice. Dean had a pretty regular life so he didn't see many strange things in his life. But even this was just to strange for anybody.

His thoughts were stopped as the clock hobbled over to him and jumped onto his stomach, closely scrutinizing his face.

"Hmmm, your actually not bad looking."

Scratch his early thought, this was just plan creepy.

"Garth were getting off topic here. Remember...the boy." The candelabra spoke up while examining one of his candles.

"Oh yes yes, follow me." The clock that Dean now knew was named Garth said as he hoped down and began to hobble to one of the far staircases leading upstairs to one of the numerous towers.

Dean sat there watching distractedly until he felt something bump into his back. Looking over the shoulder he saw the candelabra pushing on his back.

"Well come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!"

Dean quickly stood up and jogged after Garth who had disappeared upstairs.

As they climbed the stairs Dean had an increasingly sense that something was going to go horribly wrong. But that was all replaced as they reached the top and Dean saw Sam curled in a ball against the dungeon wall.

Running over Dean threw himself against the bars while calling out to Sam.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

Looking up from his sitting place Sam was greeted with the sight of his big brother Dean. Throwing himself against the bars and taking Deans hand he sobbed.

"Dean I'm so sorry! I just wanted to sell something for money for moms medicine!" Tears poured out of Sam's hazel eyes as he blubbered on.

"Dean you have to get out of here! The guy who owns this place is scary and crazy!"

Dean shook his head no vigorously as he managed to find a set of keys and began to unlock the door.

"No way in hell am I leaving you here Sammy!"

At Dean's statement Sam's eyes grew wide with panic as he shook his head.

"No you don't understand Dean you must... Dean watch out!" Sam screamed.

Dean just barely had enough time to veer off to the left as a chair came flying at him and shattering into a million broken splinters against the dungeon wall.

"Holy shit!" Was all a startled Dean could muster out.

"Master there was no need to throw something at the poor boy!" He heard Garth exclaim. But something was off about Garth's normally snarky tone. It sounded afraid.

But at the mention of the word " Master " Dean slowly turned around.

And before him stood a man with the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. He was slightly taller than Dean with black short messy hair. He wore black pants with black boots peaking out below, a white military shirt and covering him was a long tan jacket.

Dean gulped at the sight of him. He looked pissed! And Dean wasn't really in the mood or position of fight anybody.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He heard a gruff, scratchy voice say.

Realizing it was the prince speaking Dean wearily stood up and faced him.

So the rumors were true... He had a horrible temper. "He just threw a freaking chair at me!" Dean thought angrily . But he knew he had to be careful no matter if he threw a chair or not. After all he was the one intruding on his home and not to mention his brother tried to steal some of the things here.

Holding up his hands and taking a cautious step forward Dean spoke. "Now I know this looks really bad but I'm here to get my brother back and apologize for any damage he has done."

By this time Sam had crawled out of the dank little cell and was cowering behind Dean. Well trying to cower at least, considering even though Sam was only 16 he was a whopping 6'3 while Dean was only 5'11.

At Deans statement the princes face grew even darker and he clenched his fists that were resting on his sides even tighter.

"Well it's to late for that! He already broke 13 valuable artifacts. I'm not letting him go so easily!" He barked out.

It was just as Dean had feared. He glared over his shoulder at Sam who winced in return. When you are a gangly 6'3 teenager like Sam you tend to be clumsy as hell. And right now it was costing them dearly.

Looking back to the prince Dean swallowed nervously. What the hell was he suppose to do now?

"Please he's just a kid." Dean even turned on the puppy eyes as he pleaded. But of course it didn't work. The prince just glared even harder.

Dean knew that no matter what he wasn't going to budge. Glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye he sighed in defeat. There was only one other thing he could do and he prayed the prince agreed to it.

"I will stay in his place."

Sam made a small chocked noise in the back of his throat as he grabbed onto the back of Deans shirt.

Garth and the candelabra looked up at Dean with a mix of shock,admiration and strangely enough, hope.

"What?" The prince questioned. His eyes were no longer squinting in anger but squinted in doubt and cautiousness.

"You heard me. I will take my brothers place." Dean squared his shoulders and looked right at the prince as he finished. He looked confident,brave and strong. But inside he was nervous and scared.

Sam held his breath as he waited for the prince to say something. He didn't want either of them to stay! His train of thought was interrupted by the prince finally making a choice.

"Very well."

Sam let out a cry "No Dean don't do this!" As he threw himself at Dean and latched onto his shirt.

Gently peeling his brother off him Dean put his hands in his shoulders. "Now listen Sam I must do this. I need you to go home, tell mom and forget all about this. You also need to stop playing around and go work in the fields so you can support you and mom."

Sam looked down at his brother with a look of pure despair. He couldn't believe Dean was doing this!

But before he could argue any further he was stopped by the prince.

"Hurry up and follow me." He growled as he turned and began to climb down the stairs. Followed by Garth and the candelabra.

Once they reached the bottom the prince stopped Dean from following Sam to the door.

"What are you doing?" Dean growled as he glared at the prince.

Sam looked back in panic as he saw that Dean and the prince were glaring fiercely at each other. It looked like Dean was just about ready to punch him in the face. But before he could the prince spoke up.

"You must say your goodbyes here. I won't allow you to go outside," seeing that Dean was about to protest the prince continued " don't argue or I will change my mind."

Snapping his mouth shut instantly Dean nodded his head in understanding. The prince step back as Sam rushed forward and crushed Dean into a giant bear hug.

No words were exchanged as Dean gently patted Sam's back as hot tears dripped onto his shoulder from Sam.

Once they had separate Sam wiped away his tears furiously while Dean fixed his shirt.

"Ugh this is heavy!" They heard Garth exclaim.

Looking in his direction the could see him and the candelabra dragging a small sack over in their direction. Confused to what it was Dean crouched down and opened it. Inside was thousands of gold coins.

Sam gasped in shock and Dean almost fainted right then and there from the sheer number of gold inside.

"Take it. It's for you mother." Dean snapped his head up at the prince who was simply looking down at him with a bored expression.

Not wasting any time in questioning him Dean quickly lifted up the sack and handed it to Sam.

"I brought the horse with me so don't waste any time in getting home. Get home as fast as you can ,show mom and go out tomorrow and buy medicine for her!" He commanded

Sam shook his head vigorously in understanding as Dean ruffled his hair.

"Well come on we'll escort you outside." Garth ushered Sam out with the candelabra following. Sam paused at the door and took one last look at Dean before exciting quietly through the door, leaving a Dean alone with the prince.

Dean glanced at the prince at the corner of his eye but only to regret it instantly as he saw the prince was staring hard at him.

Gulping nervously Dean turned towards him.

"My names Dean Winchester. And you?"

There was a bitter silence between them, as the prince regarded Dean curiously. Dean was starting to become uncomfortable and regretted even asking him.

"Castiel"

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

The prince huffed in exasperation and glared at Dean.

"My name is Castiel."

()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()

So sorry if it sucks!But kudos to anybody who finds my quote from a movie. If you have any suggestions or what to see anything in the story just ask. :) Please be gentle with reviews and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
